Stargazers
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: Post-ROTS, AU, non-slash. Obi-Wan didn't stay on Tatooine because Luke isn't a force-user, so Kenobi flees to a very distant planet, where he sees a familiar face. Anakin claims that he's innocent, so, what about Vader?
1. Prologue

**Title: **Stargazers

**Author: **Darth Corsa

**Genre: **Drama, Adventure, Friendship

**Starring:** Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader (both), Qui-Gon Jinn (as a ghost spirit)

**Summary: **Post-ROTS, AU, non-slash. After duel on Mustafar and discovering that nor Luke nor Leia aren't force users, Obi-Wan flees to a distant planet, where he meets a very familiar person, unharmed and with no darkness in him. How?..

**Feedback: **It helps to write/translate faster!

**Disclaimer: **Call me Lady Corsarius, but I own nothing.

**Author's Note**** 1:** Should I continue this? And Sorry for my bad language, it's still very difficult for me. Perhaps, somebody wants to be a beta-reader? =)

_To Darth Manul, who made it possible. Good luck with e-ka!_

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Temple<strong>

_What's a fall if we can`t rise_

_What's a hero at a play _

_Without a fool to fight_

_Edguy 'Vain Glory Opera'_

Obi-Wan pushed the button with anger, forbidden for the Jedi, and turn the autopilot on. His one-way trip to the planet named Bareeon would last for about a week, at least, though he chose such a distant planet and set the course, which would avoid all popular ways, on purpose. Better longer, but safer. And why should he hurry now?

Kenobi leant into the armchair, rather uncomfortable and tough, but quite suitable for the Jedi, who used to such conditions, and tried to relax. Right now, nothing depended on him. He'd set the shuttle on the autopilot, and if somebody decided to attack him, he had no chances – such type of the ships wasn't adapted for a firefight… there was only a will of the Force.

Anyway he didn't care much about this at the moment. For the last week Obi-Wan almost hadn't been sleeping, because he had no time for this and now, when he closed his eyes, he saw the image of the burning Temple again and again, with dead bodies of the Jedi, lying on the stairs of the front entry. He got angry to himself even more for such lack of control, stood up from the pilot's armchair and sit himself on the cold metal floor, cross-legged. The Jedi could survive without sleeping for more than a week, gaining strength from the special meditation.

However, he couldn't calm himself down for the meditation. This occupation itself meant serenity and peace, and right now Obi-Wan most of all wanted to crash something, especially against his former Padawan's head. The problem was that Anakin had already been dead. To be exact, he still had been alive, when Obi-Wan had left him on the Mustafar, but nobody could survive with such badly wounds, without both legs and the last hand, burning in the lava, which level was increasing with every minute. Kenobi remembered Ana… Vader's face, twisted with hatred, well. This awful picture was haunting him until now (as well as the image of the burning Temple) and he physically could smell the ash and burnt flesh.

And who was guilty in the current situation? Palpatine, who'd managed to turn a young Jedi into the Sith? Undeniably. And what was the main argument in his speeches? The possibility to save Padme, Anakin's wife. In fact, Skywalker wanted to do anything to protect her, and Obi-Wan couldn't blame him for that. Honestly, he didn't know what he'd do, if he was in his Apprentice's place. But good intentions, as they said…

Finally, the former Jedi, stroke the cold metal floor with his fist, unable to control his anger. Of course, the latter didn't suffer, but a big bruise immediately formed on Obi-Wan's hand. However, the physical pain returned him to the reality, and the burning Temple in front of his eyes disappeared – for a while.

Obi-Wan knew about Amidala, but preferred to keep it in secret, naively assuming that there would be nothing bad. He just couldn't betray his Apprentice like that, he trusted him… Kenobi was very wrong. But what if he'd assumed the measures? Told Yoda, for example? Or tried to speak with Anakin privately and explain him that attachments were not for the life of the Jedi, telling him about Master Jinn's case (or even about his own)? Or helped Anakin and Padme to run away, where they could possibly build a real family, as she wanted?

Anyway, Obi-Wan did nothing.

And what if the Council hadn't given Anakin the order to spy on the Supreme Chancellor? What if they placed more trust in the young knight? And infinitely many "ifs", beginning from Qui-Gon, who'd insisted on Skywalker's training and Kenobi himself, fulfilling Master's last will.

"I suppose, you could come to Darth Bane and the first Jedi, thinking like that, Padawan mine," a familiar gentle voice appeared from somewhere. Obi-Wan started with surprise, though it wasn't his first contact with Qui-Gon within the past week. At first, Kenobi decided that after all these events he finally gone insane, but Jinn convinced him that he managed to save the consciousness after his death by means of Shaman of Whills knowledge.

Obi-Wan didn't want to respond, especially to truth.

One could endlessly try to find whose guilt it was, but it would change nothing. Now it's time to move on, with the Empire and without the Order. To be honest, Obi-Wan had no idea about the forthcoming future. In fact, their last and best hopes for victory were Skywalker twins – Luke and Leia. However, the test on the midi-chlorians level showed absolutely nothing. Children of the Chosen One were not forceusers.

On the other hand, it also guaranteed them a little of secure. Nobody would pay any unnecessary attention to their presence in the Force. In addition to it, only Kenobi himself, Yoda and Senator Organa, who adopted both of them, knew about their origin. For the better, perhaps. One could never be sure what evil plan the Sith could have for the children of the Chosen One.

Kenobi closed his eyes. He truly felt sorry for Padme – the poor thing could not imagine what a monster her husband was able to turn to. Nobody could. But she believed that there was good in him till the end.

The scarred face of the former Apprentice with bright-yellow, burning with hatred, eyes once again appeared in Kenobi's mind.

Meditation would be no use… Obi-Wan clumsily rose from the cold floor, came to the window and stared to the stars. Suddenly he remembered Qui-Gon. Kenobi became curious, what his dead Master would do, if he was in his place. The former Jedi looked narrowly at his own reflection on the glass. By the way, he looked about ten years older then he really was.

What if it was him, who had turned to the Dark Side? He pictured himself, slowly burning in the lava alive and Qui-Gon, his mentor, looking at him sadly, picking up his lightsaber, turning around and going away. "I hate you!.."

Obi-Wan stood there for almost half an hour, not moving. Then he decided to turn on holonews channel – for the last time, most likely there would be no receiving on the Bareeon. For sure, the imperial propaganda had already penetrated in the official news.

And so it was.

"…The Republic will be organized into the first Galactic Empire!" A young holovision announcer said gaily, some optimistic statistic was running under her image.

Kenobi switched the channel.

"… mander of the Imperial Forces, Lord Vader. In view of…" Obi-Wan noticed that new colors and symbols were used for decoration of the studio instead of the Republic's. "The rest of the Jedi…"

He turned the device off. There was no new information for him, except for the one thing. So, Anakin… Darth Vader was alive.

He rested against the cold glass, but this time Obi-Wan managed to doze off. Of course, he once again saw the burning Temple.

* * *

><p>"Obi-Wan, will you forgive him?" A calm and thoughtful voice of the dead mentor came from the Force. "In case he is not guilty."<p>

"Not guilty?" Obi-Wan was boiling over with rage. "You haven't seen, what he had done, personally! Of course, you have found him and now you defend him! Your precious "Chosen One"! I told you, the boy was dangerous!"

"I mean, if you suddenly meet him now." The same calmness, Qui-Gon completely ignored previous insult of the former Apprentice.

"Now? You mean, if his officers bring me to him, in shackles? I think he would kill me. Immediately, if I'd be lucky enough. You know, if I only could return in the past, I'd have slain him, like an animal. I even couldn't imagine that it's possible to survive in such a state. My mistake."

"Master?" Kenobi called gently, when it became obvious that there would be no answer. "Gone…" he added, desperately shaking his head.

* * *

><p>The Coruscant citizen, perhaps, couldn't call this barren place a "spaceport", because it was just a flat surface in the suburbs of the town named Prostokwashino, his new home. Carefully landing the shuttle, Obi-Wan got out of the cockpit. The one thing that pleased him – mild and temperate climate, warm enough to take off the heavy cloak. Before his pressing departure from the Coruscant, Kenobi had come by a new set of clothes, simple and plain, but bearing no resemblance to the Jedi uniform. Obi-Wan preferred to have nothing which could remind him of the past.<p>

Taking a small travel bag with his possessions and laying the cloak over his shoulder, the former Jedi headed to the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>


	2. Act of Revenge

**A/N:** There will be no time travels, neither Anakin sudden twins.

Thanks for reading and reviews. We enjoy them. Don't mind about more).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Act of Revenge

Bareeon was located so far from Coruscant that the Senate had no interest in it and many people of the central planets even hadn't heard about it, what's more—there was nothing that could be of use to the Republic. Locals didn't travel much either (not counting the twin moon) and, maybe, would be glad to have guests, but there was none of them. Who'd visit Bareeon willingly?

Twenty years ago—like eternity to Obi-Wan—one of Qui-Gon's friends, a trickster, accidentally landed here, escaping from both his "colleagues" and law forces. Kenobi hemmed, remembering how he had been amused when he had listened about Bareeon the first time. Tatooine was a flourishing place compare to this barren planet. Later he'd asked Qui-Gon wouldn't it be better whether the Senate sent its forces on Bareeon. His mentor had smiled sadly and answered that maybe better not. Had he suspected something even then?

Qui-Gon's friend also had admitted that locals were quite friendly to their forced guest. Jinn suggested they could possibly admire his ship and other technical stuff.

It was obvious that Obi-Wan had chosen exactly this planet. The chance that he could be discovered and executed by the Imperial forces was minimal. Well, even if he'd be found… What he could do now? His travel to Bareeon was the act of escape, no more, no less. Yoda was on Dagobah and others… Obi-Wan hoped that there were "others". He also hoped they had received his message and now they were as far from the Sith as it was possible. They had no chances to confront the Empire right now.

* * *

><p>The month had passed. Obi-Wan found a small, but nice house, locals were quite friendly, though he supposed they considered him rather an odd exhibit and looked at him with great interest.<p>

In some way Obi-Wan even envied them. Of course, even he, the former Jedi, was rather uncomfortable without some things that were usual for the central planets. On the other hand, Bareeoni knew nothing about the Jedi Order, the Force and local crime rate could be considered as an example for Coruscant. Kenobi also discovered that there were no Force-users among them. It's rather convenient to him as there was no need in strong mental shields, which he was used to raise.

What's more, he was right about news channel, though he had no intention to listen to it. Yes, it was a coward way just to hide himself from the outer world, but… Obi-Wan always owed something to somebody, always fought for something. The right to be a Padawan learner to Master Jinn, the promise to train the "Chosen One" that he could not ignore… And the last one—that order from Master Yoda, who had sent him on Mustafar to face his former Apprentice. Maybe, if there had been Yoda, there'd have been one less Sith in this galaxy. And one less Jedi—Kenobi knew that he wasn't able to confront Sidious even now.

* * *

><p>Several months had passed.<p>

"So, where're you, Master mine?" Obi-Wan asked cheerfully. "You know, sometimes, I consider myself as a psycho talking with a dead man, though I always have somebody to speak with. I think you're like radio to me, it's a shame you aren't able to broadcast music or last news. Well, on the second thought, forget about it."

"Obi-Wan," the voice from the Force sounded wearily, if one could say so about the spirit. "Listen, you don't get the whole picture—"

"_Again,"_ Obi-Wan thought angrily.

"Yes, of course, you know better from the other side. And even if I knew, then what? As I have already said I have no intentions to return," Kenobi answered mockingly but firmly, checking the roof of his house, because water was licking through it during the last rain.

"I could never imagine you like that. How can you be so calm? Everything we stood for… You just ran away."

"For my part, I couldn't imagine how manipulative you could be with the Council and your own Apprentice. You knew that I wasn't able to ignore your last wish to train this precious "Chosen One" of yours!

"Obi-Wan, you—"

"Yes, yes, don't get the whole picture, I know! If you suppose you can push on my pride or vanity like that, you're mistaken, sorry to disappoint you!"

"You were my Apprentice…"

"So it gives you a right to get on my nerves? Maybe, you'd better go and embarrass somebody else? Vader and Palpatine, for example? Don't forget to send my regards to them!"

"He was like brother to you. Don't you try to understand him? To help?"

"As I have said I could only help him there, on Mustafar," Kenobi hissed angrily. He finally found a hole and was repairing it, the pointless conversation only disturbed him. "Alas! I was sure he wouldn't survive. However, I suppose, if I had killed him, you'd have pestered about the death of your Chosen One, who should restore the balance, right? What would _you_ do, if you were me, if I were in his place? No, better, do not answer! Get the hell out of my head!"

Silence. Well, most of their conversations ended like this. Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan to do something or at least try to forgive—to forgive!—his former Apprentice, Kenobi said rude things…

Except those dialogs, everything else was fine. Obi-Wan got used to his new home, even made some new friends. Sometimes Kenobi remembered the Agricorps, while growing some plants, and wondered how different his life would have been, if he had stayed there.

Of course, it's deadly boring on Bareeon for the Jedi who had used to active life, but one could get accustomed to everything, right?

* * *

><p>One day Obi-Wan was visiting his new friend—Dyadya Fiodor and told him about living on the central planet. The latter listened to him with the mouth open, but apparently thought that his eccentric neighbor concocted much. Nevertheless, even if he considered Kenobi as an old wizard, he didn't voice that. Obi-Wan also complained about his old speeder missing some parts (this machine could occupy a fitting place in the Coruscant museum). Fiodor thought for a while and said that his relatives in another town told him that there was a man who could possibly help Kenobi. What's more, he was from the outer world same as Obi-Wan.<p>

Kenobi was glad not only about his speeder to be fixed, but also about somebody he could speak to, somebody, who wasn't the native Bareeoni. Nevertheless, he should be cautious—nobody would live here on purpose.

The next morning he (through habit) put on his cloak and hid both lightsabers, his own and Anakin's one, slightly melted on one side, on the belt—just in case, and drove his speeder, carefully following Dyadya's instructions, because there were not much reference points.

The road took about half a day, and in the evening Kenobi was roaming through the small market as he decided to buy some other things before searching that man.

There was fall, not as on Coruscant, where the weather was under control, but rather cold and rainy. Putting his hood on, Obi-Wan remembered Fiodor's words and began to walk in the requested direction.

He suddenly remembered one of those days in the past, firstly as Padawan, then as a mentor himself, as a respected Master Jedi… He managed a smile, recollected Anakin, who had said that he didn't like sand, though rain and snow were not something he enjoyed either. "_Just curious_," Obi-Wan thought gloatingly. "_How is he with his new artificial limbs now?"_ Then he quickly restrained this fit of anger, not because such emotion was inappropriate for the Jedi, but because he didn't want to remember late events once more—the nightmares were still haunting him even now.

Reflecting about it, Kenobi didn't notice as he was almost knocked down by a young man. The latter mumbled the apologies, even not looking at Obi-Wan, and almost ran away, obviously, hurrying somewhere. Kenobi shook his head—the voice sounded surprisingly familiar—and recalled the glance of this man in his memory—a simple thing for a Jedi. Then he lost the gift of speech.

* * *

><p>"So, what will you do now, Obi-Wan?" A familiar voice asked, returning the former Jedi back to the life.<p>

"Finish what's started," Kenobi assured his dead mentor.

"Obi-Wan, no!"

Obi-Wan raised his mental shields as tight as he only could to prevent Jinn from penetrating in his mind and to deceive his presence in the Force, just in case. His first thought was to chase after the young man and… What "and"? To kill him. Most likely, it would be the last thing in Obi-Wan's short, but rich life. On the other hand… What Anakin… What Vader was doing here, on Bareeon? Maybe, it was just somebody, who looked alike? The inner voice, more cynical, whispered that there wasn't such thing as "luck" in Obi-Wan's entire life. So, how many clones could he possibly take with him before he'd be dead? Where's Palpatine? Were they searching one definite Jedi or needed this planet?

Something was not right; it was elusive, not the disturbance in the Force, but his intuition. Maybe, it was paranoia, and not his former Apprentice? If not, so it would be. It was pointless to run or hide, if Vader knew about his whereabouts—Obi-Wan should stay and fight till the end. If he'd be lucky—lucky!—he'd eliminate his mistake. Otherwise, he's a dead man.

* * *

><p>It was surprisingly easy to find the trace. Maybe, it was because the man wanted to be found. A plain house was located on the outskirts, exactly where Dyadya Fiodor had said. But on the other hand, he also had told Obi-Wan that this young man had been living here for some years. And, according to his words, he was rather nice and friendly and even tried to help with repairing of technical equipment, which was archaic even for Tatooine.<p>

Suddenly Kenobi laughed madly. Well, it wasn't surprising under such conditions. Obi-Wan imagined how he would attack an unfamiliar man with ignited Jedi weapon for him recalling his former Apprentice. And that familiar voice… Obi-Wan obviously had forgotten it. Anyway, this man was from the outer world and it'd be nice to pay a visit to him. Perhaps, evening wasn't inappropriate to blow around.

Kenobi checked the lightsabers on the belt (it'd be impolite to frighten somebody, but he also could get it out in no time) and knocked at the wooden door.

At first there was silence, then he heard rustle and a voice, again sounded very familiar, said:

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I have already said that engines won't be ready until tomorrow!"

After what seemed most of eternity to Obi-Wan, the door finally was opened and the young man appeared, standing on the threshold.

Obi-Wan looked at the host and felt like he was paralyzed for a moment. Indeed, there's no such thing as "luck". When you spend for about fifteen years with somebody, it's hard not to memorize his appearance, habits, character. Kenobi automatically remembered his Padawan, waking up for his morning classes, yawning at the top of his lungs. The young man was wearing grey, stained with something dark, like engine oil, and leggings. The dark long leather gloves were on both of his hands: who liked to admire own artificial limbs… Despite shoulder-length hair, which he wore in a ponytail and even a short beard, he looked like Obi-Wan's Padawan. Well, seemed, they also find the way to cure his burns.

"Sorry. I thought it was Pechkin aga—" Anakin yawned, rubbing his chin.

The burning Temple, Darth Vader choking Padme, Kenobi standing in front of his injured former Apprentice… Such memories even blocked the astonishment of this absolutely illogical situation. Why the Sith looked so… healthy? Why Fiodor had said that this young man had been living here for some years? It's a trap, for sure! Dyadya was a traitor and betrayed Kenobi to the Empire. But why in so intricate way? It could be much easier to get the former Jedi in his own hut. They wanted to play a winning game, didn't they?

**Reviews. please?..**


	3. Hallucination

**A****/****N**: Legolas Thranduilion well, here's the next chapter.

Jedi Angel001 Warning! The story also contains no memory wipe.

**IWannaLightsaber** Thanks! I hope, you'll also like the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan's instincts were faster than his thoughts; however, he fully understood that this heroic action, perhaps, was the last one in his short life. Later he admitted it was too foolish—to attack the Sith only with his bare hands. Anyway, Vader wasn't expecting it and just tried to stop the strange visitor.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing? I even don't know you!" Skywalker cried, obviously offended by Kenobi's actions. Now it was a surprise for Obi-Wan, but he was sure the Sith were capable of anything. He was furious and even didn't notice that Anakin didn't resist or ignite his lightsaber (surely, a new one, with red blade), but only tried to defend himself.

"Don't know?" Obi-Wan growled and finally knocked him off his feet and nailed to the floor. Shifting, he took out his lightsaber and moved it near Anakin's face. "And now?" Kenobi hissed. "I have enough time to kill you before somebody will come. I'm sorry, I didn't so earlier!"

"Obi-Wan? Master?" there was pure astonishment in Anakin's voice, but Obi-Wan knew that all the Sith were good actors… Palpatine, for example, have been pulling the wool over Jedi eyes for many years.

Kenobi painfully punched his former Apprentice in the jaw.

"So, you haven't expected to see me here, have you?" he asked, once again kicking the young man lying on the floor.

"No, I haven't! Auch! Obi-Wan, let me go, please, I'll explain everything, really!"

"Let you go?" One more punch. "I will not do the same mistake again."

Suddenly Obi-Wan felt such anger and hatred that the Sith themselves, possibly, would envy him. It's just… there was an opportunity to take revenge, though it's not a Jedi way. But the Jedi didn't exist now, destroyed by Darth Vader, who was lying on the dusty floor. Kenobi had never expected their encounter like this; he supposed it would be a duel with only one stay alive… but not this… pathetic man in front of him. If there was somebody else, Obi-Wan would never hurt unarmed enemy or he was no better then the Sith.

Burning Temple, bodies of the dead Jedi, 'I hate you!' on Mustafar…

Time for mercy had gone. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber—

"Obi-Wan," Vader spoke hoarsely. "I'm really very sorry for my disappearance, but I had my own reasons! Why are you treating me like a traitor? You always didn't care, did you?" he cried with sudden anger.

Unexpectedly, he slipped out and stroke Kenobi on the belly. The latter had to release his grip on the lightsaber and tried to catch breath.

"What the hell are you doing here? How have you discovered it? He told you, right?" Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's lightsaber, using the Force, took it, but yet didn't activate it. "Why can't you live me alone? Alone?"

"What do you mean, 'alone'?" Obi-Wan asked, wincing from pain and despair. "After all you have done?" he tried to get free of Anakin's iron grip, who was holding his throat effortlessly with his right hand, stronger than it was some years ago. Kenobi automatically caught his left arm, covered with black thin leather of the glove, trying to throw Anakin off him. Something was wrong…

"Your arm! It's real!" Obi-Wan cried, suddenly stopping the resistance. It's impossible! He remembered perfectly as he had severed it—that wasn't a thing one could mess with. Artificial limb just couldn't be so… real. Vader couldn't grow a new one, right?

"Yes…" Anakin paused, loosening hold on Obi-Wan's throat. "Why?"

Finally, Obi-Wan understood that he (or the world around him) had gone insane. Well, maybe it's an artificial arm, but surely Vader couldn't forget what he, his former Master, had done to him on Mustafar.

"Master, are you crazy?" Darth Vader asked rather sympathetically, completely releasing the hold.

"Don't know." Kenobi murmured honestly.

Why should he be surprised? So much had happened: the Sith, betrayal of the former Padawan, conversations with dead Master… and now, Darth Vader, healthier then he should be, but with amnesia… Why not? The cellar began to whirl and Obi-Wan lost his consciousness.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what will you say now, Padawan mine?" Qui-Gon was sitting in his favourite armchair, cross-legged, with a cup of hot herbal tea in his hands and stared at Obi-Wan curiously. <em>

"_Oh no, you, again!" Obi-Wan said, groaning. The surroundings were real, but quite blurred at the same time. It was like a dream, when you're sleeping and you're aware of it. Obi-Wan concentrated his will on getting out of it._

"_When you finally will listen to me? My death is not a cause to ignore me!—" __Soon__ the image of Jinn was replaced by the darkness._

Kenobi thought it was a strange dream, but still very real. He thought that he would open his eyes and see the smiling face of his mentor, who'd try to wake up his Apprentice. He thought that Jinn would say what a sleepy Padawan he had… He certainly would be surprised when Obi-Wan would tell him about his dream! Perhaps, Qui-Gon would say that too much holovideo was bad for the young mind. Kenobi tried to stretch himself, but discovered that he couldn't. Most likely, he tangled in the blankets during his sleep… He yawned and discontentedly opened his eyes. There was no blanket problem: his hands were simply tied. Anakin was standing in the doorway, observing him. There was pity or, maybe, surprise upon his face. Besides, he wasn't wearing his glove on the left hand. It's real. Judging by the appearance, at least.

"U-m-m… morning, Master! I hope I didn't hurt you too painfully. I didn't want to, I swear," he said confusedly. "But you started this!"

Obi-Wan managed to hide a smile, but then burst out laughing. It's just great to gone mad. Was it his imagination or he finally had been caught and drugged? Of course, in reality, he was lying in the cell, hallucinating. Why did they need it? Wanted to show the others how pathetic the Jedi could be or needed the information Obi-Wan would never say willingly, maybe. He once had heard that it's possible to create the alternative universe in one's mind. So, now he's sure he had run away, had been living on Bareeon and met his former Apprentice and in the reality…

In fact, all seemed so real. What was their exact purpose? And when would it stop? Obi-Wan supposed there were two possible ways: even if the dose of the drug was quite strong, it would last for about five hours. If they decided to use something more powerful without a pause—two or three days. At all.

"Master?" Anakin's voice sounded with worry. Like a cruel joke. Maybe, Obi-Wan's mind imagined the former Apprentice when he hadn't been the Sith, unconsciously, picturing him with only one artificial limb—Dooku's legacy? Or they wanted him to see it like this?

The laughter ended very unexpectedly: Kenobi was wet and Anakin was holding the empty cup in his hand. It helped.

"Obi-Wan, it seemed like the only way for me. I don't want to change anything."

"I'm not interested in this, really." And what else should he say? Anyway, it's strange to hear such words from Darth Vader. Maybe, his subconsciousness wanted to see the Sith repentant?

"I don't believe you," Anakin shook his head. "Then why are you here? I will not return in the Temple!" Skywalker said firmly. "And I'll do everything to—"

"_Where_ do you want to return?" Obi-Wan asked tiredly. "Don't you remember what you have done? Maybe, you will also say you haven't killed the Younglings, will you? And let me go!"

Anakin froze, remembering his misdeeds. Of course, the Chosen One wasn't a model Padawan or Knight. He often missed his classes, played pranks even on Masters, ignored direct orders and this last trick…

"Obi-Wan! If I killed younglings, I would surely know about it, right? I will untie you—very slowly—and you will tell me, what're you doing here and what do you want, okay?"

"Is this really Anakin who has been knighted recently?" Obi-Wan wondered. "A hallucination." There was no explaining to it. Thirst of revenge changed into desperation.

Anakin did as he promised and then quickly stepped away—just in case.

"So, you don't imagine what you can do," Obi-Wan concluded gloomily and stood up. He reached one of the pouches on his belt, took out a chip and handed it to Anakin. "Here, look at this." Silently, he passed though confused Skywalker and left the house. It was dark, to all appearances, he was unconscious for some hours.

Obi-Wan sat on the footstep and took a meditation pose. Maybe, it would help him to get warm. Though… what's the difference—most likely, there was cold and wet in his cell, so he felt chilly now.

Obi-Wan stared at the stars, wondering, what really was going on.

He didn't know himself, why he had kept this record, made by cameras of the destroyed Temple. Maybe, as a reminder… Interesting, the chip presented in this hallucination, too. Anyway, it'd be nice to see how his consciousness would imagine Knight Anakin, who discovered his future.

"Obi-Wan?" the familiar voice. When he finally would let him be?

"It won't be better without you," Obi-Wan murmured and tightly hold his head in the hands. To be honest, if he still wasn't insane, soon he certainly would be. Was the voice of Qui-Gon a part of this vision/hallucination? Or Jinn managed to penetrate it? Could Obi-Wan trust anybody? He even didn't consider the present as a reality—if he would meet Darth Vader, he would be dead.

"What do you want?" Kenobi yelled, releasing his anger. "With a life like this, I meet you very soon, we'll speak then!"

"I don't think so." Qui-Gon answered thoughtfully. "And stop making lame guesses. Listen to the Force."

Obi-Wan sighed and entered the deep meditation state. It just couldn't be worse.


	4. Revelations

**A/N:** Prodigious-Singleton, welcome!

There were some theories, so here is a new chapter where you'd know were they right or not.

And now I have some doubts… should I continue the story?

P.S. Manul, I wish you good luck today with e-ka. I'll be meditating on it and we'll make it! Force manages.)

D.C.

* * *

><p>Anakin joined him after some time. He sat himself near Obi-Wan, though not too close.<p>

"Master?" he called silently. Kenobi didn't move or said anything, but opened his eyes, indicating that he was listening. It was odd, unreal and ridiculous, but he felt nothing abnormal in his meditations. And if he couldn't trust the great Force, then whom could he trust? Now Obi-Wan was sure that it wasn't a hallucination at all (so, he wasn't drugged) or a vision… To be honest, it was relieving, but scared him too. He still saw no answers and was eager to discover the truth. Anyway, it'd be foolish and stupid to run away now. If this… Anakin (if it was really him) was the same person he had met the last time, then Obi-Wan would be caught by his associates, in other way, he'd never know what's going on.

"What is this?" Anakin continued in almost a whisper, holding the data chip in his hands. "That was _him_, right?"

"Who _him_?" Obi-Wan asked in the same low voice, still staring at the stars. No sense. Anakin's presence in the Force was recognizable… Did he have problems with his memory? And what's about his hands?

"Stop this!" Anakin suddenly cried. "Dammit! You found me here, attacked me… Stop asking stupid questions! Where's him?"

Obi-Wan said nothing, but dangerously narrowed his eyes.

"Do. Not. Yell. At. Me," he said.

Something in his tone made Anakin calm down.

"Master… Are you kidding? How much do you know?" Skywalker asked, rubbing his temples. At this moment he looked confused again.

"Enlighten me." Obi-Wan said in the neutral tone. To be honest, he understood nothing.

"Then tell me, what's happened after… After I've left. What's on the record you gave me? Is it a fake to make me return? Then I refuse!" Skywalker said firmly.

"It's evidence, my former Apprentice. You'd better tell me, why you don't recognize it. Besides, I headed to Bareeon right after Mustafar." Obi-Wan answered crossly. One more mystery and he would choke Anakin with his bare hands.

"No, it's not true, it's impossible! He couldn't do this…" Skywalker's face was white as a sheet. "What were you doing on the planet covered with lava? Please, tell me it's a joke and he's watching my reaction and laughing somewhere."

"Why are you speaking of '_him_'? Maybe, you'd better call Palpatine? Maybe, he'd be sane," Obi-Wan shook his head. Well, he hardly convinced himself that he was alright, but what's about his former Padawan?

"Are you crazy? Palpatine? I need to see him!"

Obi-Wan paused and stared into Anakin's face: he was quite sane, judging by the appearance, at least. What could he mean? Yoda? Maybe… No, he couldn't know anything about little Luke!

The surprise upon Anakin's face seemed to be sincere, that stupid expression hardly could be imitated. Then Skywalker closed his eyes and slowly, as he was speaking with a madman, said:

"I ask where my copy… clone is. And how have you found me? I even didn't tell him I'd be living here."

Force! What copy?

"A copy? Your clone?" Obi-Wan asked, stunned. For a moment he imagined an army of identical Anakins, for a psychological attack on the enemy maybe. "I assure you, I didn't expect to see you here. In fact, I'm a little disappointed."

"So, you mean… you even don't know? And you're here… by accident? The great Force…" the young man said, gasping for breath. "So, what has he done that you tried to kill me after you barely recognized me?" Now Obi-Wan wanted to take pity on former Apprentice – he looked too pathetic, no signs of former sureness and impudence. Anakin sighed heavily. "Well… I'll tell you everything I know and then I'd like to hear your version."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. Why not?

"You always didn't care, did you?" Anakin started casually, staring into the night sky as Obi-Wan before him. "Qui-Gon wanted to find a "Chosen One" and make the Council to train me; you carried out his last wish… The Council itself saw me as something that would help to restore the balance… I had been a slave for almost ten years, but didn't feel much better in the Temple. The difference was that Watto needed my technical skills and the Jedi needed midi-chlorians in my blood. What do you think; would Qui-Gon free me if I was an average force-user? And even then, would he take me to Coruscant in the Order? Would he help us, if I had no midi-chlorians? I don't think so. I am a person, not only the "Chosen One"!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan wanted to say that his former Apprentice wasn't right and it's only his strange point of view, but… well, he wasn't completely mistaken.

"You see, you can't object." Skywalker grinned. "Even Padme… I suppose, you know I loved her?" Kenobi hemmed. "I did many foolish things since Naboo, where I was protecting her. And then my mother… What would you do, if your mentor was killed?"

"He was." Obi-Wan said silently.

"I –I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Anakin was confused, but continued. "Then there was Geonosis. And after it everything went into the right places. I think it was the best - "

"You mean your secret wedding?" Kenobi asked. "I discovered it after some years, but didn't tell anyone, you know."

"Wh-what wedding?" Anakin was puzzled. "No, it's quite opposite: Padme honestly said that she had thought we wouldn't make it alive, so she had said what she had said. Adrenaline, desperation… Of course, I was upset, but, probably, it was the best way. She said she couldn't live with a Jedi, even the Chosen One. She needed someone more… reliable? And not a Padawan, stained with machine oil, on constant mission, from where he could not return alive."

Obi-Wan didn't interrupt. The story was… strange, if not to say more.

"As you remember, I was knighted after some months. I disappeared soon after the ceremony. I prepared too carefully – I couldn't allow myself to be caught. I contacted Kamino, asked them to help me. The most complicated part was to keep the Council indifference. But there was nothing impossible – the Force manages. You know clones can't be the force-users, but I counted everything. Well, it's possibly was the one thing where large amounts of midi-chlorians in my blood helped. My… copy was force-sensitive, too. And it – he – was modified as Jango's clones - his was growing very quickly. He was like me. Absolutely identical so no scanner could detect the difference, because there wasn't any. Same appearance, same abilities… Sometimes I thought he was more skilled in saber fighting! But there was one problem – he needed my memories. This was real too, thanks to my strong connection with the living Force. I "penetrated" in his mind, giving him all my memories, thoughts… Now he wasn't only a clone. He _was_me. The difference was – I could give orders and he obeyed. He was told to stay in the Temple and imitate me, to be me! As I see, no one has noticed."

The story itself sounded like delirium, but somehow it made sense… At least it explained Anakin's hand and healthy condition.

"And then… I suppose you have already guessed. I took a shuttle and escaped to Bareeon. It was hard to find a shelter, but it seemed very safe. Well, it had been, before you appeared, I must add. Now I do what I can do the best – fix some things here and there, help the inhabitants. I even made a racing pod like one I had made on Tatooine, it's flying and that's enough…" Anakin sighed. "I don't contact the outer world. Besides, no one miss me there, they just have no occasion to, they have my copy… me. Neither do I contact him. He wasn't interested in me, he had his orders. I suppose, he even enjoys that life – unlike me. Maybe, he knows where I am, we think the same, after all." Anakin paused. "That's everything I can tell."

Some part of Kenobi's mind wanted to believe it, because it all was too logical. On the other hand, he had trusted Anakin once and what's happened?

"Maybe." Obi-Wan nodded. "But how can I be sure of it? Is it the real truth or another nice story? How can you prove that you are you and not the clone or somebody else, who was ordered to tell me this?"

Anakin frowned.

"Well… I don't know how I can prove it," he finally mumbled. "But don't you think that it's true? I shouldn't prove you anything!" he added with sudden flash of anger.

Obi-Wan angrily narrowed his eyes. And stroke without any warning. Mentally – with his memories. Apparently, Anakin wasn't too careful with his mental shields (and there was no point in doing so on Bareeon, if was telling truth) and almost didn't resist, just cried surprisingly under strange memories. Of course, he saw not everything, but some parts Obi-Wan preferred to show him: clone wars, Palpatine rescue from "Invisible Hand", Anakin, who was on the Council, Padme, Mustafar. No more than Anakin (or his clone?) knew himself. Obi-Wan decided not to mention the twins – just in case.

Skywalker continued to stare in one spot aimlessly for some time, unable to say something. Obi-Wan was silent too.

"I… I still thought you was joking! Palpatine, no, he always was kind to me! And I personally ordered my clone… and Padme, why did she… the great Force!" Anakin embraced himself as he was cold. "I… see, I think. I'll low all shields. There's nothing to lose for me now, I suppose."

It's not too difficult to penetrate in another's memories, if they were given willingly. But who said it was a pleasant thing to do? Yes, Anakin wasn't lying. Obi-Wan saw Padme, who refused to have any relationship with Skywalker; a creature in glass tube, wallowing in some unknown liquid; Anakin was knighted… The creature was standing in front of him: a perfect copy now. The real one gave his lightsaber to the clone and headed to the shuttle… Some monotonous years on Bareeon.

"I wasn't lying." Anakin said quietly, lowering his head.

"I see now. I had to check it anyway." Obi-Wan answered, shrugging his shoulders, though with no remorse in his voice.

"What will you do?" Anakin asked suddenly and looked at Kenobi with question in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, you now know that… Vader is my clone and he did all of these while I have been here… What now?"

"Nothing. As you see, I had no intention to find you, just wanted some peace, though I have a bad feeling about this now."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully.

"It's just not like you, I didn't think – "

"I didn't imagine many things about you, too," Obi-Wan answered frowning. Qui-Gon was enough for such kind of questions.

Anakin was silent for a while.

"You can stay at my place, if you want," he suggested. "It's fall and quite cold at nights. I didn't know that rains on Bareeon can be like on Kamino during my first year here – there was a lot of problems. It is pity the Jedi training has no common with timbering. Well, had no common…" he mumbled and stepped into the wooden house.


	5. Meditation on the Abyss

**A/N**:

**Prodigious-Singleton**, thank you!

**Legolas Thranduilion**, I think you should know by now what to expect from us (winks)

**IWannaLightsaber**, hope you'll like the next chapter too!

Also, thanks to **Darth Manul** for his critics, clones and several meetings - always a pleasure for me.

**D.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meditation <strong>**on the Abyss**

_It's the fear  
>Fear of the dark<br>It's growing inside of me,  
>That one day will come to life.<em>

Within Temptation "_It's the Fear__"_

* * *

><p>Soon Obi-Wan decided it'd be better to sit with Anakin, but in the warm house then in proud solitude on the open air. It's getting really colder and the cloak didn't help much.<p>

There was nothing extraordinary or ornate in Anakin's new home; actually it even recalled the simple atmosphere of their Temple shared quarters, though everything was made of wood, what would be luxurious for a city-planet. The biggest room served both as the sitting-room and workshop. There was an old coach with different pillows, not matching with anything else and low table with instruments – the other space was filled up with spare details, parts, chips and the-force-knows-what (Kenobi had no idea). The door to the left led to the bedroom, the right one – to the kitchen.

"Comfortable… Sorry about the mess, I didn't expect guests. Well, even if I did… never mind." Anakin removed the pile of details from the table on the floor and motioned Obi-Wan to sit on the coach.

"I was told that a man living here tries to assemble or fix something. Considering Bareeon's backwardness, I should guess that it's not an ordinary man… Actually, the Chosen One! And who else would try to do something like that here?" Kenobi mumbled, shaking his head.

"_Here_? What do you mean, _here_? You think it's pointless, maybe, it's true… But at least I can do something good!" Anakin hemmed. "Well, it's late and I should finish something by tomorrow, Pechkin asked about it for some weeks… I'll give you a blanket, make yourself comfortable. Maybe, the coach is not so soft, but I can only suggest you the floor. It's a little dusty, I must add."

"Not little", Obi-Wan noticed. "But thank you. You cannot even imagine where I used to sleep during the clone wars." Obi-Wan joked.

Anakin nodded silently and disappeared in his room.

* * *

><p>Despite Anakin's worries, Obi-Wan fell asleep quite fast and was waked up by strange and almost forgotten sounds.<p>

"Good morning, Master!" Skywalker yelled cheerfully, putting the microchips aside.

"Morning… You know, you clone didn't like all of this. And I seriously was happy that you behaved more mature and seriously after your knighting ceremony. Glad that your droids didn't attack me in the hall." Kenobi muttered, yawning. "So naïve of me."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you were warned that I am dangerous." Anakin smirked.

"Forget about "Master", please. It's meaningless anyway. You can call me by my name if you like." Obi-Wan winced.

"As you wish. I have much work to do – planned to finish it yesterday." Anakin took another chip and compared it with the previous one. "You know, sometimes I miss the Temple droids. It's much easier with them."

"I can help you," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Padme's astrodroid was smarter!" Anakin joked. "But I have no choice," he added sadly.

* * *

><p>The work went much faster, though Kenobi didn't understand what they were doing. Exactly, that was Anakin who was doing something, Obi-Wan merely helped, finding the required parts and passing them to him.<p>

It was odd, but this Skywalker reminded him of the cheerful boy, discovered by Qui-Gon, more than of his clone Vader.

"Not bad, Obi-Wan." The young man said, wiping the oil off his hands.

"Glad to help," the former Jedi smirked. "I suppose I abuse your hospitality enough. I should return home."

"Return?" Anakin asked with surprise. "So quickly? And you even won't stay for dinner?"

"For you to poison me? No, thanks." Kenobi replied firmly.

"Do you seriously want to leave my place?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, I can't disappear from Bareeon. I think you have much to do."

"We just finished –"

"Not this," Obi-Wan interrupted.

"And… and you will say nothing about –"

"Yes. Surprised?"

"I think so. To be honest, I expected –"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kenobi shrugged. "I suppose I won't say you anything you haven't already said to yourself. Now I'm a refugee like you, trying to make peace on this planet. If you want to speak, you know where to find me."

He stood up, took his cloak and left Anakin's house.

Obi-Wan wasn't completely sure he was doing the right thing. Maybe, it'd be better to stay with Anakin. On the other hand, the Jedi thought that Skywalker should decide everything for himself.

* * *

><p>Anakin waited for Pechkin, who was grateful for his help, and decided to clean his house. Well, "to clean" meant that he put the details and spare parts from one place to another and wiped the oil and dust. He was adjusting the pillows on the sofa, when he found something metallic under one of them.<p>

"If it was our shared quarters in the Temple," Anakin thought "Obi-Wan'd be evicted from his room, 'cause I'd use it as a place for the details."

He took it in his hands and discovered that it wasn't a detail, but his old lightsaber. Anakin's mood suddenly changed from happy to very bad.

"Why he left it here?" Anakin asked himself angrily. "I do not need it anyway."

Nevertheless, he clipped the lightsaber on his belt.

Anakin finished the cleaning (what it was in his opinion), then he went out and sat on the open air like they were sitting the day before. Obi-Wan was right in one thing: there was a lot to think about.

The young man looked at his old weapon thoughtfully: he perfectly remembered as he had given it to his copy a few years ago. Obviously, the cloned took a good care about it. The saber was just melted a little from one side. Anakin activated and swung it in the air, remembering the right move.

To be honest, Anakin had no reasons not to believe Obi-Wan. Sometimes he was a strict mentor, but he had never lied to his Apprentice. Besides, he always had been on his Padawan's side, though it had brought him even more problems with the Council, who had been against Anakin's training from the beginning. Maybe, young Skywalker would be banished from the Order, despite he was "Chosen One", if not his Master.

The other thing was Obi-Wan did all of this mostly not for Anakin himself, but for his dead Master. And Skywalker got used to it.

Anyway, if Kenobi attacked him immediately, after he recognized the former Apprentice, he had his reasons. Serious reasons.

But why, why the clone did so? And Padme… She had changed her mind in the end, hadn't she? Well, she could do so and this… Vader (Anakin called the clone so to himself) had taken advantage of it. What he had been thinking about?

Anakin stopped breathing from a sudden guess. What would he do, if he didn't clone himself, but stayed on Coruscant? Vader's behavior based entirely on Anakin's personality, no more, no less. Skywalker recalled pieces of Obi-Wan's memory. Anakin would do so, if he was in Vader's place. He knew that he would also accept Palpatine's offer in order to save Padme, even if it meant to turn to the Dark Side.

He didn't notice when he hold his breath and sighed heavily. If only Padme had said that she had changed her mind earlier…

And what about everything else? Well, staying from several thousand light years from Coruscant, Anakin would say "No". What if he had been there? Honestly, he had no idea.

* * *

><p>"You, again? My congratulations – now you have even two Chosen Ones, though I suppose you have known about the situation, right? All these strange questions… Sometimes I think you are much worse than Palpatine - so manipulative you are.<p>

"So, you told him absolutely nothing." Qui-Gon stated, ignoring the former Padawan's question.

Obi-Wan made no reply, but simply scowled.

"When did you learn to take… u-m-m… more material form?" he finally asked.

"There you have eternity to learn," the blue ghost said, philosophically shrugging his shoulders. "Why didn't you tell him? You also avoided certain memories. You see, he has nothing common with the Empire."

"What do you mean?" Kenobi asked evasively.

"To start with twins, for example. And many other things."

'It doesn't matter," Obi-Wan answered angrily. Why even now he was like a little Padawan again?

"But it does! You know it for yourself."

"Well, you want an answer then? I do not trust him enough. He managed to make his clone and left the Temple, so nobody knew about it! He has been here for several years!" Obi-Wan rubbed his temples and heavily sat on the wooden floor of his hovel. "Funny, I used to trust –" he paused. "Vader with my life during the clone wars, I knew he'd always watch my back. But he betrayed me! The clone, I mean. And so did Anakin, he set up the whole thing… I can't trust anyone of them… I'm confused. If he hadn't done this stupid thing, many good people would be alive by now."

"I see." The ghost stoked his beard. "You think you're right. And if you are not? He said that his clone behaved like him, so, maybe, there was no difference if he stayed."

"What's you point, then?"

"Maybe, it's a chance to change everything?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan replied. "All I wanted – some peace."

"Anakin did too, but you blame him. You told him about your support… you said that you don't want to press on him. And you also know what he is capable of. Of course, the choice is up to you."

The ghost disappeared.

Obi-Wan took a glass plate from the table and threw it against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please?<strong>


	6. A New Hope

**A/N**: laureas, I hope you'll like the rest of the story, too.

Besides… Author is not sure shall she continue _Stargazers_ or just delete it. She's depressed. Is it worth continuing?

* * *

><p><strong>A New Hope<strong>

Anakin came not tomorrow, but after two weeks. He was puzzled and uncertain—Obi-Wan could understand him. He also admitted that he had not seen the former Apprentice in a state like this during the whole training.

"I have been thinking about your words for a while… I still do not understand everything, but I know that I am the one, who started this. I mean, I didn't do it personally or on purpose, but I am involved anyway, right? The clone was made by me, he is me… Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan nodded. To be honest, he felt the same, when he saw Darth Vader. Kenobi was guilty in nothing; in fact, he had nothing common with this clone, but… he was near this monster and could stop him in time, but he failed.

"Perhaps, I should do something?" It was more a question than a statement. Obi-Wan frowned. So, even now he should decide for Anakin? The great Force, as for himself, he didn't want to do anything at all! But it's not his choice.

"I will support you in either way," Obi-Wan said, trying to sound gently.

The young man raised his head and Kenobi admitted that he was paler.

"He… he is me. If I was there… You should fight with me on that Mustafar… I mean, if I had done nothing and stayed on Coruscant, there still would not be any difference." He shrugged. "I suppose, maybe it's the will of the Force that I—real me—didn't turn to the Dark Side and I can change everything?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer. He didn't hold anger for Anakin; the young man had just tried to make it the best way. Of course, Kenobi wanted to live peacefully, even here, on Bareeon, but he also knew that he had been (and still was!) the Jedi Knight and just couldn't abandon his duties.

"I shall return," Anakin said firmly. "I want to meet him."

Obi-Wan breathed out. Somehow he knew it would end like this.

* * *

><p>Though Anakin wanted to leave Bareeon as soon as possible, Kenobi considered it rather foolish: Skywalker wasn't in enough good shape. Of course, the Jedi just can't forget everything, but loses his skills without proper everyday training. Anakin was holding the lightsaber not as surely as he had done before; he forgot some movements and often made mistakes which would cost his life in real fight; maybe, it would be nothing in a battle with an ordinary man, but not with a Force-user. Kenobi intended to survive their "journey", would they meet Vader or not. They sparred during the day, and in the evenings Obi-Wan told his former Apprentice about events back on Coruscant, which happened after Skywalker had gone. Anakin was more and more certain that he would behave exactly as his clone, though he preferred not to tell Obi-Wan everything that was on his mind. They also meditated, trying to rebuild their training bond—it was the most difficult part.<p>

"You still didn't tell me, what you are going to do." Obi-Wan asked once, massaging the aching shoulder.

"To be honest, I don't know." Anakin guiltily shrugged. "I think I want to see everything myself by the start."

"But we can't just return to Coruscant, you know. I'm not sure about you, but I think that my holo is everywhere."

"Mine is too," Anakin smirked. "Though, they will not haunt me. Well, it could be a disguise—they won't arrest Lord Vader, will they?"

"I certainly hope they will not. I mean… not like this. But what will you do then? Frighten Darth Sidious with double Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

"I'll think of something!" Now the former Padawan sounded as impudently and with self-assurance as some years ago. And also, too foolish. But Obi-Wan liked it more.

Obi-Wan looked at the night sky, gathering his thought together. He realized that he should tell Anakin about twins. On the one hand, he deserved to know, on another—he wasn't related to them at all. Mutually cursing Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan began:

"Anakin… I honestly don't know, if it's important to you, but I think I shall tell you—"

"What's happened?" The young man asked fishily, disliking Obi-Wan's intonation. "I suppose there was enough bad news and you don't have any others." He frowned.

"Padme gave birth to two twins before she died," Obi-Wan panted out.

"So? Why shall I be concerned about this?"

"Your clone is their father."

"Vader?" Anakin opened his mouth, trying to say something. "What… How… Why?" he finally said.

"I won't tell you "how", but as I saw, he and Padme got on very well… after you've gone. I—I couldn't believe my eyes, when he choked her, he loved her so much…"

"So, I could be their father as well? If I only wait a little longer…" Anakin groaned, clenching his fists.

"You could be Darth Vader as well, if he's really like you." Obi-Wan softly reminded.

"Where are they now? Does he know about—"

"They're safe," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Vader doesn't know about their birth, he only saw Padme dying... Bail Organa—remember him?—agreed to adopt both of them and raise as his own."

"Vader can sense them in the Force! What were you thinking about?"

"No, he can't. Your twins, I mean, his twins are not Force-users."

Anakin nodded.

"Well… I see. Thank you." He paused. "So, we can return to Coruscant and learn—"

"But whom will you ask? Of course, they know your… copy. Half-planet would like to kill you, and the other half would probably not believe you, 'cause they know him personally."

"Maybe, we shall find another planet?" Anakin suggested unsurely.

"Tatooine?" Obi-Wan smirked. "You can get information in bars and cantinas, you know. If you have some credits, they even won't remember you."

"Again? I think this planet only brings you troubles."

"Then, listen to me. Have you heard about Dagobah? As I know, Master Yoda now lives there. He can help."

"Oh, he will be glad to see me," Anakin said skeptically. "But I guess I have no choice."

"No, you have not." Obi-Wan stood up and took the lightsaber. "Besides, you're still not in good shape."

"You see, I had no time for this here. By the way, you don't look well too." Anakin answered rather spitefully.

Obi-Wan was silent for a while. Skywalker was right: he looked much worse after their last meeting on Coruscant. He aged (though he wasn't too old), his hair grayed, and there was something in his eyes that had not been there.

"Are you ready to continue the training?" He finally said. "And watch your right leg!"


	7. Yoda, Ahsoka and Dagobah

**A/N**: **Brenda Elizabeth****, **thank you! I suppose it's not my place to criticize somebody for bad English; it's not my native language, too.

**Prodigious-Singleton**, thank you for kind words! It's really motivate to write more. I think it's just pointless to write something what nobody read.

Also, my gratitude to **Darth Manul**. You're the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Yoda, Ahsoka and Dagobah<strong>

After a week Obi-Wan said that Anakin could hold the lightsaber without any risk of killing himself. And one day they just decided to fly to Dagobah.

The flight was long and boring. Obi-Wan was meditating for almost all the trip (anyway, there was nothing to do – the transmission didn't work neither, so their arrival would be a surprise for Yoda). Anakin was silently looking at the stars.

"Do you think you can kill him?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

"I – I'm not sure." Skywalker honestly replied, pulled the hood over his head even tighter and continued stargazing.

* * *

><p>Anakin did his best to land the ship properly. But maybe he'd forgot something or he was just absent-minded (Obi-Wan even didn't consider a possibility that his former Apprentice grew reasonable – he still remembered "good landings" too well in both Vader's and Anakin's perfomances) – the ship ended up in the swamp. Two men managed to get out of it, but Obi-Wan admitted with a sigh that they should try to pull the shuttle out or it could sink even deeper.<p>

Anakin and Obi-Wan both closed their eyes and reached the Force. Their double efforts were enough to raise the ship above the water and got it nearer to the shore… The following happened almost at the same time.

"I have a bad feeling –" Obi-Wan started, losing his concentration.

"Master Kenobi!" the yell came from the nearby bushes. Then someone rushed to the Jedi.

Anakin sensed nothing, but, of course, felt the lightsaber pointed to him.

With the unpleasant sound the ship disappeared under the thick water, splashing everybody with mud.

The stranger was a young female Togruta, wearing gray cloak of rough fabric.

"Master Kenobi, run!" she said, angrily staring at Anakin.

Skywalker cast a suspicious look at Obi-Wan and raised his hands, just in case. The hood fell down from his head.

"Glad to see you, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said as casual as possible. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"What are you doing? What is _he_ doing here? Did he make you come here?" she grasped the lightsaber firmly. She could not understand why Obi-Wan was speaking so casually, standing near Darth Vader – and who could? Ahsoka even didn't pay any attention that the Sith raised his hands.

"Obi-Wan, who is she? What else has _he_ done? Not another wife, I hope?" Anakin asked carefully.

"Stop!" The Jedi Master cried to Ahsoka, managing to catch her hand in time (otherwise, Skywalker would have one more artificial limb). "Anakin, this is your Padawan. I mean, his Padawan. Ahsoka, it's hard to explain, but… you even have not met him."

"Really?" She asked skeptically, ready to attack at any moment. "Master Obi-Wan, what have they done to you? He was my Master! He murdered many people and ruined the Order!"

"I didn't!" Anakin replied indignantly. "It's really hard to explain."

"If you only touch someone here…" Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "I kill you, I promise."

"I had no intentions – "

"What do you mean? Is there somebody else? Except Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

Togruta didn't answer.

"I need to talk to him. You see, something went differently than we thought. He is not our enemy. I mean, he is not Darth Vader."

"Master Kenobi, only because you're you, I believe you. But not him! He's a Sith Lord, how can you justify him?"

She raised the hand with a lightsaber and motioned it, but some force shoved her weapon away.

"Stop this you will. Aware of their visit I was." Yoda was standing on the glade, leaning on his walking stick.

"Master Yoda!" Young Togruta said disappointedly as Yoda had plotted everything.

"How –" Obi-Wan asked with surprise. "Qui-Gon, right?"

The old Master nodded. "Said he to expect you and someone else. Who would be it, he did say not. Guess a conversation have we. Follow me."

Obi-Wan and Yoda were walking, quietly holding a conversation. Anakin and Ahsoka were stepping behind them, young Togruta's lightsaber was pointing to Skywalker.

"I guess you're lucky Yoda was here at time, otherwise…" she looked at her weapon and continued "You'd better get a good explanation." The rest of the way she was silent.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was told that Yoda wasn't alone. In addition to him and Ahsoka, there also were three younglings, who had escaped the burning Temple. One of them was in the Council Chamber, when Anakin… Darth Vader was executing Palpatine's order. Somehow the boy survived, but lost two fingers on his left hand. Probably, the Sith didn't notice that the youngling was still alive, but unconscious. Ahsoka herself had been on the other planet with Master Shaak Ti. Luckily, they received Obi-Wan's message. Somehow, Yoda had found them. They also rescued two more children from the Temple. The ancient Master decided to head to Dagobah and bring the children and Ahsoka with him (they had nowhere to go, anyway); Ti stayed on Coruscant and tried to get as much information as possible. Maybe, some other Jedi were alive, too.<p>

As Obi-Wan Yoda knew nothing about the current state of affairs; it was too dangerous to contact anybody and the ancient Master didn't want to risk children's lives.

Now Anakin and Yoda were discussing something in the tiny hut. Obi-Wan preferred to stay outside. Ahsoka in a pointed manner headed to the children. She seemed to be resented that Obi-Wan brought Anakin here. And who could blame her? Obi-Wan noticed how one of the boys looked at Anakin.

"What're you doing?" Obi-Wan heard the sounds of clashing lightsabers and ran out of the hut. Anakin and Ahsoka were fighting. Skywalker turned his head to Kenobi and missed the blow. Ahsoka was standing with a lightsaber pointed to his throat.

"Well, you won. Draw," Anakin said, deactivating his weapon. She nodded and disappeared in the hut.

"It was a sparring, Obi-Wan. She's smart and seemed to understand… Well, at least, she doesn't want to kill me anymore."

"I see," Obi-Wan nodded seriously.

"I saw her fighting style. I'd teach her the same, I'm sure…" Anakin added seriously, sighing. "I could do the same."

"And became Darth Vader," Kenobi reminded. "You've heard Yoda. We should contact somebody on Coruscant. Besides, what have you told her to believe you?"

"Almost nothing. But she said that she has seen a strange blue ghost."

"I just do not understand why Qui-Gon can't appear to Vader or Palpatine." Obi-Wan replied, grimacing.

"Maybe, because he's your Master?" Skywalker grinned. "And Obi-Wan, please –" Anakin started.

"Yes?"

"Just tell me, does Vader have anybody else? I mean, he married, have two children… Now I discovered he had a Padawan! Is this all?" Skywalker said miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews… please!<strong>


	8. Coruscant Nights, pt 1

**Imperial Dragon, welcome! **Well, Anakin didn't expect this clone to be that evil.

**Darthrevan123,** greeting! Sorry for the delay, here's the new chapter.

**A/N**: To my co-author, who had helped a lot.

**D.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant Nights, pt. 1<strong>

"Wait, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his brow. "Do you attract them or something? Where have you got it?"

"One of the younglings…" Anakin said, rubbing the fresh scar on the arm. "I guess I can't blame him for this. He was in the Temple, when my… Darth Vader was executing Palpatine's order."

"Take a bacta patch," Obi-Wan sighed. Even if they reveal the truth about the true Sith, Anakin would not be a hero, but a villain that should be destroyed. Many people just wouldn't see the difference, which (as Obi-Wan hoped) existed.

"No, let it be a reminding," Anakin replied, staring at the stars outside.

They were two hours into the flight; another four until they reached their destination.

"As you wish..." Kenobi paused. "Are you sure they won't detect our vessel?" he asked after some minutes, checking and rechecking the coordinates: nobody wanted any unexpected surprises. As for him, he, of course, agreed to stay with Anakin. Kenobi had used to do what is necessary since the childhood. Nobody asked, if he wanted to be a Jedi, or to train a Padawan, or to fight in the Clone Wars… Well, in fact, he had had a choice, but nobody had expected him to choose something different and unpredictable…

"Positive. Please, Obi-Wan, remember, whom you're talking with. Don't you think that I haven't already done, what's possible to modify the ship?" Anakin smiled, and Obi-Wan once again remembered the young and impudent Padawan, he had known. Or had he just remembered Vader? Didn't matter, anyway.

"I see. But –"

"Besides, we'll not use the public spaceport. I know one good place; smugglers and other shady persons often use it. I'm sure, nothing has changed since I've left."

"_I_ am not sure – I don't think that the Empire would –"

"Come on, Obi-Wan. People like those would always find a way or a hand to be greased." Anakin chuckled. "I even used it, when I left Coruscant. Nobody has noticed me, remember?"

"Yes, I do. By the way, how have you discovered this place? And when?" Kenobi asked, sensing something… elusive.

"Oh. I don't think it's so important…" Anakin answered, lowering his eyes and smiling, obviously remembering something.

* * *

><p>They had found some plain clothes on Bareeon – grey tunics, pants and cloaks – many people dressed this way. Normal and average people, of course. Right now wasn't very wise to get unnecessary attention.<p>

"I see you are kind of popular here," Anakin admitted, looking at the holo, attached to the nearest wall. As he had predicted, nobody had noticed their arrival. Those smugglers hated the Empire too and wouldn't betray two 'refugees', who even had paid some extra 'taxes'. "I don't think it's a good shot: you look so angry here… As a Sith. Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi just pulled the hood over his head even tighter. At the first look, everything was almost the same as some months ago, but as a forceuser he could sense the desperation everywhere.

"And the reward!" Anakin admired. "Look at it: Vader and Palpatine certainly miss your society."

"I hope we'll find Shaak Ti first," the Jedi replied. He tore off the holo and critically looked at it. "Like not myself," he murmured.

* * *

><p>"Dex?" Obi-Wan called, opening the door. He had sensed the familiar presence here and decided to come in. Anakin was closely following him, but didn't remove the hood. An unexpected meeting with Darth Vader (and he looked a lot like his Sith clone, even despite the short beard and a ponytail, he used to wear on Bareeon) would do no good.<p>

The big besalisk appeared from the kitchen. He was holding the dirty towel in one hand, a frying pan in another and tried to prevent the pants from falling with the second pair of hands. Exactly as Obi-Wan remembered. The memories filled his brain; he recalled their visits to the small cantina, Anakin was barely twelve, when he first saw the large owner and even frightened a little… The second thing Obi-Wan sensed was the cold steel of a rifle pointed to his neck; Skywalker already raised his hands.

"Shaak Ti?" the Jedi slowly whispered with surprise. "I wanted to find you –"

"I did too, Kenobi," she angrily replied.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, starting to guess. The new Coruscant wasn't a place where you could live carelessly. So, the suspicious was in order, but the look of her eyes…

"You haven't been here for a while," she admitted, but didn't lower the weapon. "How can I be sure that you are you and still on the same side? Besides, who is the man you brought here?"

Anakin slowly lowered the right hand and pulled of the hood of the cloak.

"Surprise," he murmured.

The scenario was a little bit familiar to Obi-Wan: he managed to catch the rifle in time.

Anakin took something from his belt and handed Shaak with his real hand. The confusion easily was read on her face.

"It's a record from Master Yoda, he explains everything," Obi-Wan said, shrinking – he felt rather uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Now they were sitting round the durasteel table and Kenobi once again explained what happened some years ago. Shaak Ti seemed to believe him or, to be exact, Master Yoda's words.<p>

"Traitor!" she finally hissed through the clenched teeth and stood up, starting to clear the table.

"Me?" Anakin asked wearily; he understood that he would be treated in such a way almost everywhere; at least, it wasn't unexpectedly.

"No," Togruta pointed to Obi-Wan. "Him."

"Why?" Kenobi asked in pure astonishment. In his opinion, he had done nothing wrong (maybe, except not finishing Vader, when he had had a chance).

"You have gone," she said, her eyes sparkling. "And we continued to fight; people died in front of my eyes, our fellow Jedi!"

She narrowed her eyes, but quickly dimmed the flash of anger. "I'll help you…" Then she left the room.

Suddenly Obi-Wan got a bad feeling about their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, wait for the next part, where our former Jedi would decide how to make Anakin's appearance to be the same as Vader's.<strong>


End file.
